Time Lock
|author = Christopher L. Bennett |format = eBook |published = 5 September 2016 |pages =112 |ISBN =ISBN 9781501123344 |date = 6 July 2384 - 28 March 2385 |stardate = 61512.7 }} Time Lock is a Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations ebook by Christopher L. Bennett. It is the fourth title in the DTI series, and the second ebook. Publisher's description ;An all new Star Trek e-novella from the world of Deep Space Nine, featuring the fan-favorite Federation bureau the Department of Temporal Investigations! :The dedicated agents of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations have their work cut out for them protecting the course of history from the dangers of time travel. But the galaxy is littered with artifacts that, in the wrong hands, could threaten reality. One of the DTI's most crucial jobs is to track down these objects and lock them safely away in the Federation’s most secret and secure facility. As it happens, Agent Gariff Lucsly and his supervisor, DTI director Laarin Andos, are charged with handling a mysterious space-time portal device discovered by Starfleet. But this device turns out to be a Trojan horse, linking to a pocket dimension and a dangerous group of raiders determined to steal some of the most powerful temporal artifacts ever known... Summary References Characters ; :Laarin Andos • Marion Dulmur • Felbog Bu-Tsop-Vee • Teresa Garcia • Gariff Lucsly • Mexus • Meyo Ranjea • T'Viss • Sonaj ; :Claudia Alisov Data • Geordi La Forge • ; :Daiyar • Kvolan Marnak • Munetir ; :Cymmen-vennau-roonixx • Vennor Sikran Megumi Dulmur • Albert Einstein • Q (Junior) Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Catullan vessel • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • timeship • ( ) • transport • ( ) Location :Beta Rigel V (Tregon • Tregon Sea) • Denobula (Gronim City) • (Amphipolis Planum • Eridian Vault) • Oort cloud • Sol (Kuiper Belt) • Tyrellia system (Haunris Spaceport) Antar • Axis of Time • Catulla • Denobula (kaybin district) • Earth (DTI Headquarters, Greenwich • India) • Golana • Gum Nebula • Kaferia • Vela OB2 Association • Vemlar IV • Vinduri'dom • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Caldonian • Choblik • Deltan • Denobulan • Human • Rhaandarite • Tomika • Vomnin • Vulcan B'nurlac • Betazoid • Brancher • Caeliar • Catullan • Collector • Ferengi • Fethetrit • Human (Indian) • Kalandan • Mervynian • Pa'haquel • • Quantum singularity lifeform • Romulan • Star-jelly • Zalkatian States and organizations :Colonial Consortium • Denobulan Science Ministry • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vomnin Birthright • Vomnin Confederacy Aegis • Bureau for Historical Resource Development • Ferengi Alliance • The New York Times • Q Continuum Ranks and titles :agent • analyst • assistant director • athlete • bureaucrat • captain • chief liaison • Director of the Department of Temporal Investigations • doctor • engineer • investigator • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mercenary • nationalist • physicist • raider • rank • researcher • scientist • senior analyst • soldier • spy • subdirector • technician • temporal physicist • terrorist • theorist Science and technology :adrenaline • animal • architecture • biobed • bionics • black hole • blood • blueshift • brain • chroniton • chroniton burst • chroniton damper • chroniton field • chroniton generator • chroniton emitter • chroniton polarizer • chronodeflector • cloaking device • Collector obelisk • comm pin • communications • computer • containment field • cosmozoan • cyborg • dampening field • density • dimensional baffle • dimensional pocket • dimensional transfer • dimensional warping • dwarf planet • empathy • equilibrium • field disruptor • force-damping effect • geometric progression • golden ratio • gravimetric field distortion • gravity • gravity plate • gun • heads-up display • hologram • incursion shielding • kinetic energy • mass • metabolic suspension • molecular motion • orbit • padd • phase discriminator • phase shield • phaser • physics • planet • planetoid • • psionic temporal communicator • quantum dating • quantum-encryption • quantum entanglement • quantum slipstream drive • rejuvenation chamber • replicator • resonant feedback cycle • rifle • saline • sensor • sensor array • sensory recording function • shield generator • singularity core • space • spacetime eddy • spatiotemporal link • spatiotemporal field • stasis • stove • subspace • subspace boundary • subspace channel • subspace field • subspace field effect • subspace field emitter • subspace forcefield • subspace pulse • subspace pulse emitter • subspace rupture • supernova remnant • syncope • temperature • temporal accelerator • temporal displacement device • temporal distortion • temporal energy • temporal fracture phenomenon • temporal narcosis • temporal phenomenon • temporal physics • temporal reflection generator • temporal reflection • temporal transporter • temporal tricorder • tetryon • tetryon emitter • tetryon radiation • Theory of relativity • time carriage • time dilation field • time drive • time frame • time portal • Time Rings of Vork • time travel • timeline • timer • tractor beam • transmitter • transporter • travel sphere • type-4 quantum singularity • Vemlar IV artifact • warp drive • warp field • worldline destabilizer • wormhole Time and events :1929 • 2270 • 2290 • 2363 • 2366 • 2369 • 22nd century • 23rd century • August • Battle of Wolf 359 • day • decade • Denobulan year • Friday • hour • July • Kyushu incident • March • minute • October • stardate • Temporal Cold War • time • week • year Other references :Aldebaran shellmouth • arch • armor • atrium • blackmail • body language • branch office • brig • cavern • coffee • column • command bunker • crystal • deer • deity • divorce • dog • faction • fountain • goose • government • honey • ice • infirmary • maintenance shaft • manacle • militant • monsoon • napkin • nation • observation gallery • • ocean • ostrich • pavilion • politics • pre-warp civilization • Prime Directive • processing bay • punch • retirement • siege • staircase • stepwell • synthehol • Temporal Accords • temporal artifact • time lock protocol • torture • tree • trench • Trojan horse • vav • water • water table • wedding Timeline Chronology ;2 May, 2384 : A Collector obelisk creates a major temporal disturbance within the Eridian Vault. ;12 June : Gariff Lucsly arrives on Eris to oversee a review and upgrade of the Eridian Vault's safety and security. ;14 June : The crew of a Catullan vessel discover a suspected time portal in the Gum Nebula. ;6 July (stardate 61512.7) : 1544 UTC - The Eridian Vault is raided by Daiyar and her group of Vomnin mercenaries. : 1552:23 UTC (stardate 61512.736) - Director Andos engages the time lock trapping the raiders, herself, Lucsly, T'Viss, Warain, and Felbog inside. From then on, time within the vault slows down. : 1555 UTC ~ Vault time: 1554 UTC - Daiyar adjusts her plans having been trapped in the Eridian Vault by the time lock. : 1628 UTC ~ Vault time: 1604 UTC - Andos, Lucsly and the other DTI staff observe the raiders from the command bunker after T'Viss is captured. : 1645 UTC : USS Everett arives in orbit of Eris. : 1648 UTC ~ Vault time: 1607 UTC - At the DTI branch office on Denobula, AD Dulmur and agents Ranjea and Garcia begin investigating the raid. Dulmur meets Cymmen for the first time. : 1716 UTC ~ Vault time: 1610 UTC - In the Eridian Vault, Lucsly suggests using some of the Vault's artifacts to stop the raiders. : 1852 UTC ~ Vault time: 1616 UTC - Felbog is presumed killed by Kvolan's use of a temporal accelerator. ;7 July, 0428 UTC ~ Vault time 1628 UTC, 6 July : Lucsly and Warain discover Felbog's dessicated body. ;9 July, 1702 UTC ~ Vault time 1643 UTC, 6 July : Ranjea and Garcia meet with Vennor Sikran at Tregon, Beta Rigel V. ;c. 17 July ~ Vault time 1654 UTC, 6 July : Eridian Vault. ;29 July, 1816 UTC ~ Vault time 1700 UTC, 6 July : Dulmur's birthday celebrations at the DTI field office in Gronim City are interrupted. ;c. 30 July ~ Vault time 1701 UTC, 6 July : Within the Eridian Vault, the seeds of doubt sown by Andos and Lucsly begin to concern Kvolan. ;9 August, 1907 UTC ~ Vault time 1704 UTC, 6 July : Agents Ranjea and Garcia catch up with Sikran at Haunris Spaceport. ;3rd week of August ~ Vault time 1706 UTC, 6 July : Lucsly and Andos are captured by Daiyar and the Vomnin raiders. ;mid-October ~ Vault time 1713 UTC, 6 July : Eridian Vault ;20 November, 2011 UTC ~ Vault time 1716 UTC, 6 July : Cymmen proposes to Dulmur. ;early December ~ Vault time 1716 UTC, 6 July : Eridian Vault ;28 March 2385 : 0946 UTC - The Vault's time lock is disengaged, Daiyar escapes with a time drive, and Lucsly realises who Daiyar really is. : 1233 UTC - Aboard the USS Everett, the DTI staff, including Dulmur, discuss the motives of Aegis renegade, Daiyar, and what she hopes to accomplish with the stolen time drive. Lucsly accepts Dulmur's proposal to become part of his investigation team. Production history Appendices Related stories * |Watching the Clock}} - Major characters, locations, and premises are introduced. * - The Vomnin's Colonial Consortium is introduced, along with the cosmozoan crisis and other Gum Nebula races and civilizations. * - The first mention of the crew of the USS Kyushu's experience of the time-disruptive effects of an artifact they discovered on Vemlar IV. * - Denobulan family life and Gronim City are elaborated upon. * - The use of phase discriminators to disrupt localised time effects is seen. * |The Collectors}} - The discovery of the Collector's obelisk, and Dulmurs promotion to Assistant Director of the Denobulan DTI Branch Office occur. * - The hijacking of the USS Pacific by rogue Aegis agents occurs. External links * * Author's Annotations category:eBooks category:dTI novels